The present invention relates to a pepper grinder. Particularly, the invention is directed to a grinding assembly of the pepper grinder.
Referring to FIGS. 4, 5 and 6, a heretofore known grinding assembly of pepper grinder comprises an outer grinding member 20 and an inner grinding member 40. The outer grinding member 20 has grinding teeth 201 on inner side thereof. The inner grinding member 40 has grinding teeth 401 on an outer side thereof, and has a central square hole (not numbered) for same to be connected to a shaft of a transmission assembly.
The inner grinding member 40 is received within the outer grinding member 20 with the grinding teeth 401 opposing the grinding teeth 201. Pepper is ground into smaller particulates between the grinding members 20, 40 by the grinding teeth 201, 401 when the inner grinding member 40 is turned relative to the outer grinding member 20.
However, referring specifically to FIG. 5, the lower portions of both the grinding teeth 201, 401 are touching so the friction and engagement between the grinding teeth lower portions make the inner grinding member 40 unable to turn smoothly. Moreover, the touch between the lower portion is likely to make metal chippings and shavings come off the grinding teeth 201, 401, and the grinding teeth collapsed. When the metal chippings and shavings are mixed with the pepper particulates and eaten by people who take the pepper, it might lead to health problem of the eaten.
Therefore, it is a main object of the present invention to provide a grinding assembly for a pepper grinder, which would overcome the disadvantages of the prior art one.
The grinding assembly of a pepper grinder comprises an inner grinding member and an outer grinding member.
The inner grinding member has grinding teeth on an outer side thereof, and is turnably received in the outer member.
The outer member has grinding teeth on an inner side thereof, opposing the inner member grinding teeth; the inner member teeth are not in touch with the outer member grinding teeth.
The inner grinding member further has an annular part on a lower end portion thereof, the annular part is arranged below, and in touch with, the outer member grinding teeth.
Because the grinding teeth do not touch each other, the inner grinding member can be turned more smoothly to grind pepper. And, it is less likely that the grinding teeth get collapsed.